


Initiative

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukui runs a game of Dungeons & Dragons for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.
> 
> In D&D, you use multiple types of dice to determine the chance of you succeeding in whatever you're trying to do. The d20 is the most common (called so because it is a 20-sided die). There are also d100s, d12s, d10s, d8s, d6s (a normal die), d4s (which look like little pyramids), d2s (usually a coin is used) and sometimes others, but the named ones are the common ones. In D&D, you roleplay as a character for whom you have created a character sheet. On this sheet, you have stats including your Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. How you distribute these stats (they usually fall somewhere between the number 10 and 18) depends on what type of character you haveand what you're looking to accomplish. For instance, a fighter will need a high Strength, but doesn't need a high Charisma score. These scores, along with certain other factors (like your chosen race), determine your modifiers for others scores. For instance, a score of 16 in Dexterity gives you a +3 modifier for anything requiring Dexterity which includes Initiative, Reflex Saves, Armor Class, and the following abilities: Balance, Escape Artist, Hide, Move Silently, Open Lock, Ride, Sleight of Hand, Swim and Use Rope. For most things, you will have to roll a d20 and add your modifer.

Hikaru threw a piece of popcorn across the go ban. "Touya, quit cursing my d20!" He took a deep breath. "Seven."

Fukui smiled. "It hits. Roll for damage."

"A *seven* hits?"

"You *are* only fighting sewer rats, and they're not even *dire* sewer rats."

"Oh. Cool!" Hikaru grabbed an 8-sided die off the go ban and rolled. "With mods, that's an eleven."

Fukui made a few notes on his paper. "And... they're all dead now."

Isumi laughed. "I didn't even get a turn, and I have the second highest Initiative modifier. I think Touya is cursing *my* dice!"

"I did *not* curse anyone's dice. I can't help that I'm doing better than our fighter *and* our cleric." Touya rolled his dice between his fingers; they sounded vaguely like go stones before nigiri."

Fukui looked up. "Everyone but Isumi, give yourself 200 EXP."

Nase laughed and piped up. "That's what we get for sewer rats. At least we didn't have to battle a gelatinous cube again."

Fukui got a gleam in his eye which made more popcorn fly across the room, this time from Waya. "No! You are *not* allowed to get ideas from out-of-game discussion!"

"Well, then, does anyone want to take a draw from the Deck of Many Things?"

Nase held out her hand. "Yes. I do." She grabbed a card from the ones proferred by Fukui. "What's this one do again?"

Rolling dice furiously, Fukui said nothing for a moment. "Okay, write this down. You now own a +4 Holy Ghost Touch Composite Longbow. The stats are the same as your other one... just add the four."

Touya poked at a piece of paper on the go ban. "I don't know about anyone else, but I want to go further down the tunnel."

Waya piped up, "Well, I don't want to." He laughed. "I almost died because of the gelatinous cube, *and* from the sewer rats and you want us to go further toward our doom?"

Fukui chuckled. "Some people are being fangoriously devoured by a gelatinous monster. Hilary's legs are being digested."

Isumi fiddled with the go stone which represented his character on the go ban (which they were using as a map, or character grid). "If you quote Homestar Runner again, I might have to throw something harder than popcorn."

Nase rolled her eyes. "Game, please?"

Fukui looked down at the book in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Touya rolled his dice for no reason on the go ban. "*I*, at least, am going further down the tunnel. Waya, you're our spellcaster and you have a high enough Dex to actually move around some, so how about you prepare Fireball in the mornings and use that instead of that puny little crossbow that can't even kill off a sewer rat in one hit, let alone anything else we might encounter further down this tunnel?"

Waya grabbed his Player's Handbook and began to concentrate on his spells, occasionally looking up to focus a glare on Touya.

Hikaru erased a stray pencil mark on his character sheet. "I'll follow Touya anywhere, but only because he doesn't loot the bodies of those he kills and, really, someone has to!"

One by one, everyone but Waya agreed to follow Touya who led the way with his longsword out and at the ready. Waya came along grudgingly, and only because he didn't want to be left alone. Fukui said, "Somebody make a spot check."

Touya rolled. "Seventeen."

"Up ahead, you see three ogres roasting a rat over a torch. You can just small the burnt hair of the rat."

"Ew, Fukui," Nase said. "Just... ew."

Isumi shook his head. "How far away are we?"

"Roll for initiative." Everyone picked up their d20s and rolled them, calling out their respective numbers. "Okay, so... Hikaru, Touya, Ogre number one, Isumi, Nase, Ogre number two, Ogre number three, and then Waya."

Waya tossed his pencil down. "How come I had to roll the lowest?"

Nase rolled her eyes. "Weren't you *just* complaining about not wanting to see more combat?"

Playing with the corners of the page he was looking at, Waya shrugged. "That doesn't mean I don't want to go first when we *do* see combat."

Fukui looked at Hikaru as he set up the stone on the go ban to reflect their positions. He pointed to one. "What are you doing?"

Hikaru rolled his d20. "I'm attacking. I rolled a 26. That's critical."

"Roll again to confirm crit."

"18."

"It crits. Roll for damage."

"Critical for this is double damage, right? Okay... Sweet! Twenty-two points of damage."

Fukui looked at Touya next and pointed to the stone representing him. "And what are you doing?"

Touya moved his white stone toward a different black one than Hikaru had "attacked". "I'm attacking with my longsword." He rolled and then clutched a hand to his mouth. "How the hell did I roll a one?"

Fukui laughed. "And, ladies and gentlemen, we have our first FUBAR of the night!"

Nase raised as eyebrow. "FUBAR?"

"Fuck Up Beyond All Recognition," Isumi said with a grin.

Touya clutched his pencil. "How bad is it?"

Fukui rolled his d20 and then a d8. "You accidentally cut your own shoulder. You take 9 points of damage." Laughing, he rolled his d20 again. "And now, it's Ogre number one's turn!"

The sound of dice, laughter, and Waya's constant, constant complaints continued on into the night. It came of no surprise to anyone that, at the end of the night, three d20s and a d4 were found in the go ke and a piece of popcorn was no mashed into the carpet that Hikaru had to use a screwdriver to pry it up from between the fibers.  
\----------  
Fukui - Dungeon Master  
Hikaru - Half-Elf Rogue (Chaotic Neutral)  
Akira - Human Paladin (Lawful Good)  
Waya - Elf Wizard (Chaotic Good)  
Isumi - Gnome Cleric (Lawful Neutral)  
Nase - Half-Elf Fighter (Neutral Neutral or True Neutral)


End file.
